A Painful Sweet Tooth
by shenna45
Summary: Ciel wakes up one day with a horrible tooth ache. He's able to deal with it... until Elizabeth shows up with a sweet suprise. CielxElizabeth don't like, don't read.


**A/N:** OIIII!!! I AM BACK!

Well, to fanfiction… sorta… But, uh… yeah… Now where to start…? Let's see…? Don't kill me…

And well yeah. :D

Anyway, this was requested by a dear friend of mine… and it was written during Drivers Ed. Now, if you're wondering how I was able to write such a thing when we have a teacher who's some crazy person and hates anyone and everyone, well… uh… Let's just say, one day, he suggested to us that we take separate notes, then go over the stuff in the workbook afterwards… So, this is how I was able to do it. And, surely, if he was smart enough, he would've known I can't see a thing without my glasses. xD

I'm a bad kid.

But then, still, my grades on the module tests are good… like, I got an 80 on the last one! A B!!! AN EFFIN B!!! :D

Anyway, 'nuff of my rambling. :D and hopefully my teacher doesn't read this… :D Or else I'm screwed…

On another note, this is my first time writing a Kuroshitsuji fic… so, be gentle on me, k? Flame all you want. But, all I know is that my friend said that they were all in character. But, just in case, I'll say: WARNING: MAY BE OOC! Oh, and btw, it sucks horribly… like… in the middle… with the… :/ I'll just shut up. But, I'll just let you know, in my opinion, I think she overacted… but then again… :/ it's up to you to decide… D;

Wow… I'm so hyper… and I haven't eaten since like 12… D: Well, on to disclaimer and the actual story? :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI. If I did, then I could just as easily tell one of my freshie friends that she couldn't steal Sebastian from me because I do own him. And of course, knowing me, it'd be a very… very… … let's just say the rating would have a lot of X's in it. xD

Anyway, enjoy! :D (shit. My a/n took up a whole half a page! D: )

* * *

.:[1]:.

"Ciel~!" The annoyingly shrill, yet all too familiar voice called out from the bottom of the stairs.

A low grunt of annoyance came from the young boy as he slammed his pen down on the desk.

"Young Master…" Sebastian said crimson eyes filled with concern. "Is something wrong…?"

Ciel quickly shook his head, trying to ward off any unwanted emotions from showing on his face. "Nothing…" He quickly stacked the papers he was working on and set them off to the side in a neat pile to his left before he folded his hands on top of his desk. "Find out what she wants." He ordered, with a hint of pain and annoyance in his voice.

The onyx haired butler nodded. "Yes, my Lord." He replied before turning on a heel and beginning his hunt for the Earl's hyperactive cousin.

The hunt didn't last long for the young blonde came bounding down the hall carrying various bags of unknown substances. "Sebastian!" She called out with a very cheeky smile. Once she reached the butler, she set the bags down at her sides and attempted to catch her breath.

"My, Elizabeth, what bring you to the Phantomhive Estate on this fine day?" Sebastian asked, forcing a small smile to form on his pale face. He glanced down at the overstuffed bags at her side with a slight look of confusion. "Might it have something to do with the contents of the bags?"

"Yep!" She nodded. "It's a surprise for Ciel!" Her smile widened. "I thought it might make him smile again…"

Of course she has to come during the only time the Young Master has a very painful toothache… He though, realizing that she had brought sweets due to the smells that the bags emitted. Surely the Young Master wouldn't be very happy about this… But then again, he couldn't disappoint the Young Master's Fiancée. Either way, the outcome didn't look to well for the now indecisive butler. "Shall we head to the kitchen to prepare some tea to accompany your sweet surprise?" He bent over and picked up the bags that lied lonely at her sides before he led her in the direction of the kitchen.

O.o.O

After a slight knock on the door, Sebastian slowly cracked it open. "Young Master…" He waited a second before he opened the door completely and rolled the cart filled with various sweets and two tea cups in. "It seems as if Elizabeth has brought in some sweets to share with you…" He could see the annoyance on his master's face as he pushed the cart further in the room.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth finally squealed as she came running into the room, arms opened wide for a generous and loving hug.

All of which Ciel ignored as he got up from his desk and begrudgingly made his way towards the table located in the center of the room. "Good day to you too, Elizabeth." The last syllable hung in the silence filled air as he waited for his faithful butler to pull his chair out for him.

Sebastian only stood for a moment by the cart, surveying his master's mood as he stood impatiently by the empty seat. He eventually made his way towards his master and pulled out the seat for him, before moving on to Elizabeth's. "My apologies, I seemed to have stalled a moment to long…" After they were seated, he migrated back to the cart and began to pour the tea.

"Ciel!" The green eyes girl said excitedly as she glanced over at Sebastian, who was still busy pouring the tea. Her gaze returned to that of her Fiancé's after she realized that she was in this by herself. "Aren't you happy I brought you all these cute and yummy looking treats?"

"Today, we have a fine selection of Jasmine tea to accompany the many sweets we have already prepared for us…" Sebastian said, setting the tea cups in front of the two.

The young boy's blue eye trailed up his butler's arm and up to the pale face he had gotten accustomed to seeing every morning. Their eyes met, his filled with annoyance, while his butlers were filled with nothing. He broke the contact when he looked back at his Fiancée. "I suppose so…"

Sure, the raven haired boy loved to eat sweets, heck he'd eat them all day if his butler allowed him to. But, today, after waking up with a horrible tooth ache, sweets just didn't seem as appealing to him as they were the day before.

"The first selection is a finely made Buchette Delice…" The emotionless butler said as he set the cake down in from of the two before he backed away towards the comforting cart. From there, he watched as his young master slowly picked up his fork and slicked a small, bite sized piece from his slice. He stalled for a brief second, gaining a worried glace from the blonde sitting across from him. Then, right when she looked away for a brief moment, he quickly put the cake in his mouth and winced from the pain as he attempted to chew it. By the time she looked back at him, the tiny piece of cake was long gone.

And so from then on, the same painful process began anew each time the young blonde looked away, and each time it happened, a worried glance was exchanged between butler and master.

Though, the process wouldn't last for too long, since after the two had reached the last sweet, a delectable Baba au Rhum, the more feminine of the two grew quite angry.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth said in a sudden outburst of anger. "Why aren't you eating the sweets I worked so hard to get for you!?" She motioned towards the leftover apricot halves on his plate.

Ciel's luminescent blue orb went straight to Sebastian in the midst of utter pain, confusion, and anger. At this, Sebastian calmly walked over to the angered blonde and got down on one knee.

"My apologies Miss--…!"

"No!" The blonde cut him off. Her once sparking green eyes were now dull with anger, confusion, and most of all, hurt. Her hands were trembling as she spoke. "I-I… went through so much just to make you smile like you used to… so much…" She glanced from Sebastian, who was still on one knee, to Ciel, who was just as shocked at the sudden outburst as he was confused. Only this time, he took no effort in trying to hide it. "A-And… all you do… is just c-completely disregard all of my attempts… Why… Why do you do this to me…?"

Not too long after Elizabeth has asked the question, Ciel slammed his hands down on the table and stood up abruptly. "I-I've never disregarded--!"

"You have! Every single time!" She yelled, cutting him off She wiped the stray tears from her face and as she stared angrily in the direction of her Fiancé. "I'm done with this…" She whispered softly as she walked towards the door.

Sebastian stepped in. "Wait, Lady Middleford…!"

She stopped at the door and slowly turned around to face them. "I already told you…" Her face was expressionless. "I'm done with this… and you…" She quickly opened the door and slammed it behind her.

The room was silent, save for the sound of footsteps that were quickly fading down the hall. Ciel slowly turned to Sebastian, his face blank of any expression.

"What time is it?" His voice was soft.

"Approximately 3:16PM…" Sebastian replied promptly.

A sigh escaped the younger of the two's lips as he slowly moved away from his seat. "Go prepare the bath… I'll be going to bed early tonight."

"Yes… My lord…" Sebastian said softly, seeing that his master wasn't in the mood for any more work.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

OK. I TOLD YOU I THOUGHT SHE OVERREACTED! D;

Anyway… what'cha think?

I think it's horrible. Oh so very horrible.

But, oh well, it is my first Kuroshitsuji fic, right?

Either way, R&R (dang, it's been a while since I've last said that… xD) and make me a happy person. :] (And might I add... I just love that feeling that you get when you like go to upload a new story. xD)

-and let's just hope I don't get any flames… D; or else I'd once again sink into the pit of despair and you wouldn't get the next part of this until like maybe a year from now… depends on when my friend would intervine… and how convincing she would sound… D;-

So, uh yeah. Stay tuned for part 2 which I have no idea when it's coming out since I start ROAD AND RANGE! :D like next year when we get back… xD

BAIZ! :D


End file.
